Athena
by Lawliet'sPocky
Summary: Claire Farron was once a normal child, living a normal life, before the chaos come. Her dark past made her grow became strong warrior. Winning is almost certain if she fight. She wanted to regain her lost. Standing in front of the soldiers of her new land, and standing right beside her love, could she retake her lost? I'm suck at summary, just read and review. LightningxNoctis


**My second fanfic, and yes! I always ship Noctis and Lightning.**

**I don't own any Final Fantasy Characters**

**Please read and enjoy! :D**

_Fear, confusion, panic… It's all what I feel right now. It's nothing else but a whole terror. The sky that used to be bright and clear, now it covers with black clouds. The sun had been forced to hide behind those black clouds. No rays were strong enough to pierce those clouds. No rays were strong enough to enlighten the city. The fallen city. It should be a peaceful evening, watching the sunset from my roof. What the hell happened? Why must it come out to be like this?_

_BOOM!_

_Just then, an explosion happened. Again. This time sending a penthouse near the beach to blew off. Screams of terror followed the explosion. Even more bloods were spilt from the explosion. My eyes widen, I stopped for awhile from my run. Everybody is screaming and running towards my direction._

"_It's them. It's not an explosion! It's the monster!" scream an old man who's running while holding an injured little boy, probably his grandson._

"_Run! Save your life!" Scream another person, who's passing through me._

_I just stand there. My feet shake. For the first time I'm scared. Everybody is running towards my direction, desperate to reach the Palampolum Station, the only way to run and save their life. But I can't run there. I can't runaway without my parents. My dear parents, they defend this city, sacrificing their life._

_I run again, I don't care about those people who are screaming in terror, running pass through me. Some of them try to get me with them, saying that it's too dangerous, that I must runaway and safe my life. But I keep on running towards it. Towards the destruction, the ambush. My eyes keep on scanning in the midst of the chaos. Desperate. I'm trying to find my parents. Tears started to flow down from my eyes when I can't find my parents. Panic, fear, desperate, frustration. That's all I feel right now._

_Just then a loud thud heard. Then I feel the ground is shaking. Soon enough I know the cause. About 20 meters away, a large Behemoth has been fallen to the ground. And much to my relief, I saw my father standing next to the dead behemoth, panting heavily._

"_Dad! Daddy!" I called him. He looked surprised when he saw me._

"_Claire! My dear, what are you doing here? Run!" My father shouted._

"_No. I won't go without you and Mom!" I cried._

"_Just go! Go to Palampolum station! Where's Serah?" My father ran towards me._

"_She's safe. Amodar took her with him. They're heading to the station." I hugged my dad as soon as he reached me._

"_And why don't you come with them? You must go now Claire! It's too dangerous here." He said._

"_Where's Mommy? I'm not leaving without you and Mom!" I stubbornly said._

"_Claire, this is not the time to be stubborn. You must go now! It's too-"_

_BOOM!_

_Just before my father could finish his words, an explosion happened again. No. It wasn't an explosion. I saw 4 large creatures, with Anubis-like head. Those creatures destroyed a restaurant near the coast line, which I know as my favorite restaurant this whole time._

"_Claire!" A woman's voice called me. I turned my head and thankfully I saw my mother stood before a broken house._

"_Mommy!" I ran towards my mother. But a loud crash happened again._

_CRASH! BOOM!_

"_Claire, stop!" My father shouted. He ran towards me and quickly grabbed me. Just then a huge pillar crashed in front of me, it blocked my sight of my mother._

"_This is crazy! Claire you must go!" My father turned me so I faced him._

"_But mommy-"_

"_You have to go! I'll come with you with mommy after we all finish this! Okay Claire?" My father said. He cupped my face with his palms._

"_Claire! Are you okay?" I heard my mother shouted. She jumped from the ruins of the pillar._

"_Mommy!" I ran and hugged her._

"_Claire, sweetheart, you must go! Okay?" My mother said to me._

_BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!_

_Before I could respond, I could feel the ground shook again. My mom gasped and released her hug. I looked up to see what's wrong. That's when I saw the terror that's heading towards us. Those 4 Anubis-head monsters are coming towards us. One of them held a pillar, the same pillar that crashed in front of me. The Anubis-head monster that hold the pillar began to raised its hand. Then, I realized that creature was about to throw the pillar again._

"_Damn! Jump!" My father quickly took me and jumped aside. My mother jumped too. But, as soon as the pillar crashed, some of the ruin splattered. And much to my terror, the ruin hit my mother. I could hear her scream of pain. I could see blood splattered from her stomach, where the ruin hit her hard._

_For a moment I felt like the world stopped. I became deaf. I became mute. I felt like paralyzed. My body shook. Then I felt my tears flowed down from my eyes. I gulped. That time, I wanted to scream as loud as I could. I wanted to make the monster scared by my voice. I wanted to kill those monsters and save my mother. But even though I tried to move, I just couldn't. _

"_No!" Then, I heard my dad screamed. He quickly grabbed his big sword and put me down._

"_Claire, my dear, please. Go back to Palampolum station. I need to save your Mom and buy you some time to run. Okay? We'll meet you. I promise." My dad said with shaky voice. I knew he was panicked but he really did well to hide it from me._

_Before I could respond, the monster started to attack again. This time they pulled out their giant sword and hit it to the ground, causing the ground to crack. And I could feel the ground rumbled again, just like an earthquake._

"_Claire, run!" My father looked back at me, before run towards those 4 monsters, while holding his sword. "Daddy!" I screamed._

_Then, I saw the monster clashed its swords towards my fathers. Fortunately my father blocked it, he was a great soldier after all. He jumped towards the pillar ruins, he tried to look for my mother._

"_Dad!" I screamed when I saw the large monster swing its sword again towards my father. My father turned around and quickly jumped. From the look in his eyes I could tell that he was shocked too. But he quickly took this step to land on the monster's sword and ran on it. Once the monster started to pull out the sword from the ground it crashed, my dad jumped to the monster's left abdomen and stabbed it with his sword._

_I have to admit that my father is fast, really fast, and deathly. He was one of the commanders in the military anyway. But still, that sword isn't big enough to take down that monster. The monster tried to get rid of my father with its hand, but my father quickly removed his sword from the monster's abdomen and swing it to the monster's hand, he jumped and landed on the monster's wrist before took another throwing knife and throw it to the monster's eyes. Bull's eye. The knife hit the monster's eyes. My father swang his sword again and stabbed it on the monster's chest. With that, the monster let out a loud growl and started to fall down._

_I was pretty happy to see my dad is on the winning position. But just after my father safely jumped to the ground, another monster started to attack again. This time it wasn't aiming at my father. It's aiming at… Me._

"_CLAIRE!" My father screamed._

_I was panicked. I couldn't move. The monster threw its axe to me. It was really really huge. It was so close to reach me. So close to crush me down. My eyes widened, I couldn't move a single muscle to run. But, just before the axe crushed me, my dad ran and pushed me away. I hit the ground pretty hard and got some scratches on my arm. But, I don't care about it. I could hear my father growled. I turned back. And what I saw really surprised me._

_My father was there, lying on the ground. His blood splattered everywhere on the ground, it stopped just a few inches before my legs. His sword was broken into pieces and splattered around him. I could tell that he used the sword to dodge the giant axe, but it wasn't strong enough. And that giant axe, oh God, it was crushed right on my father's right body, crushing down his arm. He looked so pale that time. The only color is the red from his blood. I could see he turned his head towards me, blood dripped from his mouth._

"_Cl-claire. Ru-run." My father said in a very soft voice, he almost lost all of his voice. Just after that, he fainted._

_I could feel more tears rolled down my face. It couldn't stop. My sight was so blur because of my tears. Soon, I could hear another bump and the ground rumbled again. I looked up, there was 3 monsters headed towards us. I quickly got up and ran towards my father. I kneeled and touched his face softly._

"_Dad! Wake up! Please! Dad!" I whispered, my voice was so desperate that time. I didn't know what to do. I just shook my father's body softly. Hoped that he would wake up and told me that everything was fine._

"_Dad, please! Dad!" I cried. I shook his body harder, but still he didn't open his eyes. Then, I realized the place was getting darker. Once I looked up, I saw the three monsters were only about 10 meters away. Their bodies blocked the light and their shadows made the place even darker. My mouth gaped, I tried to cover my father, protecting him. My whole body shook, cold sweat flowing from head to toe, and I cried even harder. One of the monsters whose standing in the middle snorted, mocked me. It drew out its giant axe once again, ready to smash it down to me._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Somehow, there were some shots and it hit the three monsters and made them stumbled back. Just then, I could feel an arm circled me and held me up before ran and took me away. I turned my head to see who brought me and I saw Amodar, one of my father's cadets._

_When I turned my head back towards the 3 monsters, I could see they were started to regain their composure, and getting ready to attack again. The monsters growled deathly, they looked angry. Then, I realized my parents are still there, lying unconscious. I panicked._

"_No! Stop! We need to get mommy and daddy too! They're there. The monsters are going to kill them! Stop!" I cried._

_ROAAAARRR_

_One of the monster roared loudly, from the sound it looked like the monster was really angry. But Amodar didn't stop. He kept running. He only looked back for some mere seconds before pulling out his huge bazooka, holding it in his right hand and shot it at the three monsters. It looked so hard for him to do that with one arm. After that he ran again. One of his shot hit the monsters leg and caused it to fell. But the 2 remaining monsters only stumbled back._

"_Amodar! Come on! This is a chance to get my parents back! Get back! Please!" I shout, I started to gave some punched on his arm. "Let me go!" I cried._

"_No I can't!" Amodar shout. "Don't you see that there's no chance? I'm sorry Claire but we must run, I swear to your father I'll safe you!" He raised his voice. His voice cracked and I could see he was crying too._

"_I'm so sorry Claire." Amodar sobs while he was running._

_I looked back and saw the other monster walked. My eyes widened. Its foot stepped on my father._

"_DADDY!" I screamed. It was the greatest terror in my life. I cried harder, I sobbed, I screamed, I didn't know what to do that time. That time, I lost all of my happiness._

_Amodar ran faster without turning back. Soon he reached a strange vehicle. I knew that was the transport that was used by the soldier, my father had a picture of that vehicle in his book. Amodar put me down on the seat behind him, and quickly turn on the engine and go with high speed. He turned his head back once again to shot one of the monsters on its leg, cause it to fell again. The other monster grabbed a pillar from a house beside it. The house was destroyed right after it. The monster threw the pillar towards us._

"_Shit!" Amodar curse while swerved to the left. The pillar was flown on the right._

_CRASHED!_

_I could hear some parts of the glass window on my side scratched. Even the rim was bent. Some of the glass scratched my arm and cheek. The vehicle that carried us also shook and almost rolled in the air. Fortunately Amodar quickly swerved and regained the balance of the vehicle._

"_Damn it! Claire, are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded. Amodar quickly accelerate the transport. Thanks to the speed of the vehicle we managed to reach the safe line, after some swirled to avoid things that was thrown to us. It was at the suburbs, where the monsters hadn't reached yet. Amodar stopped the vehicle and put me down from the vehicle._

"_We're here Claire. Serah already took the train and right now she probably already out of Bodhum. Listen Claire, I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything back there." Amodar stopped for a while. He bit his lower lips. His breathing became rapid. "I couldn't safe your parents, no, WE as cadet and soldiers couldn't safe your parents, couldn't protect the city. I'm so sorry Claire!" Amodar started to cry, but he held it._

_He took a deep breath. "But Claire, I've promised to your father that I will protect you and Serah. I've swore to them. That's why I took you here, and now Claire, you must go out from this city. Take the train and leave Bodhum, okay? There are soldiers who are arranging the evacuation so you'll be safe. Now take the train, okay?" Amodar tried to speak calmly and reassured me with a small smile._

_I know it has been a really tough day. I lost my home, my hometown and my parents. But there's nothing else I could do. Amodar asked a cadet to walk me to the station. Once I've reached the station, I got in to the train, sit quietly while still crying. I could see everyone there was depressed too. Lots of them are crying, sobbing or even screaming hysterically. But I only could remain quiet and cried silently._

_That time I was thinking. My parents died to protect me. But, if I wasn't there, if I just ran away without came to them, if I just obey them right then. Will they still alive? I felt I was the reason why they died. If I weren't there, maybe they could fight and win, they're great soldiers after all._

_Since then, I always feel guilty. I feel, because of me, my parents died. Because of me Serah lost her parents. It's all because of me, for not being brave enough, for not being strong enough, for not obeying my parents right away._

_I was the reason my parents died._

**Well, that was a long story right?**

**So, big apologize for not being discipline enough to update my previous fanfiction *bow***

**And I know maybe right now you're thinking like "You even haven't done my first fanfiction and now you already write another one?"**

**Sorry about that but, well... Sometimes idea just popped out and we need to do it right?**

**Anyway, my biggest apologize because I can't guarantee that I could update this fic constantly since school is sooooo crazy, I'm really busy and rarely have time to write, but, I'll do my best and I hope you'll keep reading my fics! Oh, yes! Please give reviews 'kay?**

**Well, that's all for now. Thank you and see you next time!**


End file.
